Do What U Want (song)
|DS = |album = Artpop |previous = Manicure |next = Artpop}} "Do What U Want" is a song written by Lady Gaga for ARTPOP. She revealed the song title with lyrics on September 21, 2013 via Twitter. It was confirmed as track number 7 on the album through Twitter. The track features American singer-songwriter and record producer, R. Kelly. On October 16th Gaga confirmed that this track is going to be a promotional single. It was released on October 21, 2013 in the United States and on October 22, 2013 worldwide. The same day, Gaga confirmed that due to the positive commercial response upon the song's release, "Do What U Want" would be replacing "Venus" as the album's second single, with Gaga planning to release "Venus" on October 27, as originally planned, though as a promotional single. The song was registered onto Gaga's BMI on November 5, 2013. Background The song started with DJ White Shadow asking his friend Martin Bresso for a beat he produced two years ago for a remix project. He then reworked the beats and Gaga and him started writing the song on the tour bus in Europe in 2012. Lyrics from the original solo version were posted on January 26, 2013 by Gaga on her Twitter: "My bones hurt from all the shows But I dont feel the pain cuz Im a pro I sink in then Im ok cuz my body belongs to u when Im on stage" According to DJ White Shadow, the song "kinda stayed on a back burner for a minute" until September of 2013. He discussed the song with Gaga and he described the conversation as follow: “''I was like ‘You know who would sound good on this? R. Kelly’ and she said ‘Yes!’ So I called him up and put them on the phone together literally like 10 minutes later. Then we just made it happen. It is two writing/singing geniuses on one track. Seemed logical to me.” : "''I wrote that song with Paul (DJ White Shadow) and when it was done, I said “well, it’s an R&B song and I’m a White chick from New York, so we better call the King of R&B and see if he likes it”. And he did, he loved it. When he sang on it, it was magical. He’s a very talented person and I feel connected to him because he’s also plagued by other people’s projections of what he is. And that’s what’s really exciting to me about this album. In a way, it’s showing my fans how to have a more detailed and critical eye with music and what they’re looking at.” - Lady Gaga Performances Tabs Live= Table |-|Television= Table Lyrics ;Album version ;Solo Version - Second Verse (Live) Music video In early November of 2013, Terry Richardson shot the music video. It was confirmed by Gaga during the artRave on November 11, 2013. During a Q&A on Twitter, Gaga revealed that the video would be a little bit longer but less than the "Marry the Night" music video. Do What U Want Video 001.JPG Do What U Want Backstage 001.jpg Release : The Lady Gaga x BitTorrent Bundle can be found hereon December 3, 2013. On November 26, 2013, BitTorrent announced that they will release a "Lady Gaga X BitTorrent Bundle" as part of their partnership with VICE media. The bundle will include 4K footage documenting the making of the music video, photos and exclusive video interview with Lady Gaga and Richardson, led by VICE Editor-in-Chief Rocco Castoro. Release history Table Credits Table Publishing References *BMI | Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Artpop songs Category:Artpop singles